Don't You Worry
by HeiLong
Summary: Naruto and Sakura take a trip down memory lane. NaruSaku [one-shot...sort of] Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated, flames laughed at. songfic. R&R pls.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to write a new one. Vacation time makes me all lethargic. I've been bitten by (more like ate) the lazy bug. I'm quite surprised at the number of reviews for "Overcast". Thanks for your reviews; I'm glad ya'll like it. Sorry if the much demanded epilogue and sequel are taking some time. **_They will come out, I promise! _**They...just might take some time. Hehe, you know how college life is.

Well, here's a one-shot to keep you distracted while waiting for the epilogue and sequel. The lyrics are translated from Filipino to English. The one with original Pinoy lyrics are in the next chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its characters, or the show. Parokya ni Edgar owns this song, "Wag Kang Magalala".

* * *

**Don't You Worry**

Naruto groaned and stretched his neck, hearing the satisfying pops in his vertebra.

He, the 6th Hokage, was just coming home from a tough day of work. _Damned tightass ambassadors..._ He was tired and just wanted to go home and unwind.

He reached his home, now a mansion, and opened his door to find his wife, Sakura, sitting on the couch.

She was crying.

_Don't you worry, I'll be right here  
Don't you worry, I will always be with you_

"Sakura?" Naruto strode in and held his wife, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She smiled through her tears as she shook her head. "N-Nothing's wrong, Naruto. I was just...reminiscing."

Apparently, she was looking through some pictures and took a stroll down memory lane.

They sat down, Naruto's hand still around Sakura. Together, they began to sift through their past and silently looked at the pictures. With each picture, their minds flooded with memories, some pleasant, some painful.

_As time passes by, let us not leave our past  
It's so good to reminisce about what we've been through  
Our memories will never disappear  
I will always remember them until age catches up with us_

* * *

_Team 7 was returning from a C-class mission. Although tired, everyone was in high sprits, particularly Kakashi. The Genins exhibited extraordinary teamwork in this particular mission, thereby eliminating the enemy and accomplishing the mission quickly and efficiently. Finally! They were learning to work together._

_"Ne, Sakura-chan! Let's go out for some ramen when we get home!" Naturally, she turned down his invitation and returned to her one-sided conversation with Sasuke. Naruto smiled through the hurt he felt. No matter. In time, he would gain his two goals in life: the title of Hokage and the love of Haruno Sakura._

_

* * *

_

Sakura heaved a particularly heavy sigh, waking Naruto from his reverie.

"You OK?" A concerned look

"Just thinking. I can still remember when we were still Genins...how I "loved" Sasuke...how I always ignored you..."

"The past is the past, Sakura-chan. We're together now, and that's all that matters," Naruto said, nuzzling her neck. Sensations coursed through her body as she giggled and embraced him. Yes, this is the man she loved.

_Do you still remember the first time we met  
We were still kids back then but come to think of it, we're still like that  
You are still in my heart, you will never be erased from it  
This I promise you, that I will take it wherever I go_

_

* * *

_

_She sat on the ground crying while trying to withstand the cruel jeers of the kids around her._

_"Haha, Big-forehead girl!"_

_"What a freak!"_

_"Hey, let's throw stones at her to see if it's hard enough!"_

_More tears came as she braced for the oncoming barrage of stones and words. However, none came. Her surprised eyes opened to see, through her tears, a blonde kid standing between her and the hostile crowd and taking a stone, meant for her, to his head._

_"Hey, ya bunch of losers! You're nothing but a bunch of cowards ganging up on a girl! She's just human like you!" he yelled, ignoring the trickle of blood on his brow. He led them away from her. He then became the receptacle of their anger. They ganged up on Naruto and left him on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. He was wincing in pain as he got up. Sakura fussed over his injuries, then shyly_ _bowed and thanked him. Naruto flashed a wide grin and loudly brushed off the physical pain, saying that "it'll take more than that to hurt Uzumaki Naruto". Then, as if the situation was scripted, they grinned at each other simultaneously._

_

* * *

_

Sakura crushed Naruto in a bear hug as she inhaled his scent. She doesn't deserve him. So how come she was the one who ended up with the Hokage? He has done so much for her while she treated him like crap! This was too much for her...

Naruto returned the crushing hug and kissed her deeply. "Sakura-koi…I love you. I love you so much. I don't care what you did to me before...I don't care about your past. I've already forgiven you…because I love you," he whispered softly in her ear, as if reading her thoughts, his ocean blue eyes reflecting warmth and care.

_Even though there's nowhere left for us to go  
And even though it seems that we're no longer getting along  
Don't you know that I will never let you off on your own  
You can count on it that I will never leave you no matter what_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto sat with Sakura on a stone bench in the park. He had just finished comforting her yet again. She was still hurting over Sasuke. He kept rejecting her love again and again, rather tactlessly at that._

_Why couldn't she see that he wasn't the one for her? Why so quixotic? Couldn't she see that she's just harming herself…and him? Surely love couldn't be so overpowering to the extent of impairing one's judgment and sense!_

_She hopes that one day, Sasuke will see her effort, how she tried to get to him. She hopes that one day, his mask of indifference will finally give away to love and a change of heart, that all the effort will bear fruit._

_That'll be the day._

_Her infatuation (read: obsession) is only causing her tunnel vision. Nothing else._

_She doesn't see how she hurts him whenever he sees her crying, whenever he comforts her. It's all at his expense. The one that you love comes to you for advice regarding her crush, which is your rival not just in love, but also in everything. Every single tear shed for that bastard took away an ounce of life from Naruto._

_Naruto tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulder and gazed into her eyes. "Sakura-chan, please...just don't let it get to you. Sometimes, people don't mean it when they hurt others…"_

_"But sometimes they do," she interrupted._

_Their eyes met and locked. Naruto found himself slowly getting closer, but Sakura drew back. "Naruto...I-I'm sorry. I...I still belong to Sasuke..." With that, she got up and ran, never looking back at him._

_It isn't fair, is it? The bastard does it to her, she does it to him...it's a vicious cycle. And who knows? He might be doing the same thing, albeit unknowingly, to others (yes, he is )..._

_He smiled sadly as he watched her form fading in the distance. "Sakura-chan, how can you be so blind?" he whispered, as tears started to fall, no one to comfort him in turn._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura sighed as she tossed another empty Styrofoam cup into the trash. Her job at the hospital is really taking a toll on her. Caffeine may be an effective solution, but in the long run, it could lead to problems in her health. She, a medic-nin, of all people should know that._

_She stared at the ceiling, recalling what happened the past week. Naruto comforted her again, and tried to get a kiss, but she rejected him yet again...but afterwards, Sasuke rejected her harshly yet again, this time not hesitating to add some cutting words to tell her off. That was the last straw. It was then that she decided to throw him out of her life and get over him, no matter what._

_She finally decided to live her life and let it revolve it around other stuff, like work or her friends, or...or...N-_

_Suddenly, a shock of yellow caught her eye...Naruto? She went out to the lobby to discover to her horror, nurses hauling a critically injured, bloody, and half conscious Naruto onto a stretcher._

_

* * *

_

_Sitting beside Naruto, Sakura tried hard to stop her tears from falling._

_Apparently, he was caught in an ambush during a mission. He accomplished the mission and killed them all, but not without sustaining substantial damage. They took care of him, and he is expected to recover in a few days. Sakura volunteered to take care of him._

_'Naruto...what would have happened if you didn't make it?' The thought alone was too much to bear. Yes, she does like him. There, she said it. She was too stupid to see that she was hurting him each time she pines for Sasuke. She has been doing to him what Sasuke did to her._

_She broke down and cried on his sleeping form on the bed, the guilt too great for her to bear. Her back heaving, she apologized to him again and again._

_"N-Naruto...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! Though we have remained friends for years, I was too blind to care for your feelings. I've finally given up on Sasuke. He rejected me again, Naruto. That was the last straw. I've been having feelings for you for some time now, but I kept sticking to Sasuke...and I'm so sorry for that... You might not want to forgive me...but know that I'm ready to be yours...I always have. Forgive me for suppressing my feelings. I love you..."_

_"Hmm...quite rude of you to disturb a sleeping patient, don't you think?" Naruto's quiet, amused voice interrupted her. She looked up at him in surprise. He's not expected to wake up for another day! His sleepy face now wore an amused expression at her bewilderment, but frowned at the sight of her tears and swollen eyes._

_"Sakura..."_

_Her hand slapped his face, and then his still hurting body was crushed in an embrace. Sakura cried and laughed at the same time, burrowing into his shoulder. "You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I'm so glad you're alright...What if...What if..." she choked out, unable to continue on. After a brief silence, "I'm so sorry, Naruto- "_

_"It's alright. I heard it all before...and I want you to know that I've already forgiven you years ago. I understood. Sometimes, people don't mean it when they hurt others." The words echoed in her head. Those were the words he told her back at the park a few days ago. She was so foolish! The one for her had been beside her all along. Her forehead touched his and their eyes locked on each other. "Naruto, I love you."_

_"Me too, Sakura-Chan. Me too."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura stirred from the long silent embrace the husband and wife shared, and cupped his face and gazed deep into his eyes. "I don't deserve you," she muttered. "Shh...I should be the one saying that. God knows how much you mean to me."

She snuggled close to him, hugging him tight. "I love you, Naruto-kun...don't you ever leave me."

Naruto kissed her slowly before replying, "I'll always be there for you, my love...I always have."

_Don't you worry, I'll be right here  
Don't you worry, I will always be with you_

* * *

A/N: Well, hoped ya liked it! The epilogue for Overcast is next, then most probably the sequel...a multi-chap. I'm thinking also of writing a fic or 2 based on the last flashback in this fic. 

As for those requesting a few more chapters in Must Be The Heat, uh...I'll have to think about it. If I decide to write them, it's going to be some time before I do (dodges shurikens and bullets), since I'll be taking care of the sequel of Overcast. Multi-chaps aren't that easy as I usually stick to one-shots. I'm not promising anything for this! (dodges rockets and grenades)

Well, until next time! Ja ne!


	2. Orig lyrics

Here are the original lyrics. I hope my translations are good enough. I'm not Pinoy, so it might not be fully accurate.

* * *

**Wag Kang Magalala**

Naruto groaned and stretched his neck, hearing the satisfying pops in his vertebra.

He, the 6th Hokage, was just coming home from a tough day of work. _Damned tightass ambassadors..._ He was tired and just wanted to go home and unwind.

He reached his home, now a mansion, and opened his door to find his wife, Sakura, sitting on the couch.

She was crying.

_Wag kang mag-alala hindi ako mawawala  
Wag kang mag-alala palagi mo akong kasama_

"Sakura?" Naruto strode in and held his wife, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

She smiled through her tears as she shook her head. "N-Nothing's wrong, Naruto. I was just...reminiscing."

Apparently, she was looking through some pictures and took a stroll down memory lane.

They sat down, Naruto's hand still around Sakura. Together, they began to sift through their past and silently looked at the pictures. With each picture, their minds flooded with memories, some pleasant, some painful.

_Sa paglipas ng panahon wag natin iwan ang kahapon  
Kay sarap balik-balikan ang ating mga napagdaanan  
Hindi mawawala ang ating mga ala-ala  
Palagi kong dala hanggang sa ating pagtanda_

_

* * *

_

_Team 7 was returning from a C-class mission. Although tired, everyone was in high sprits, particularly Kakashi. The Genins exhibited extraordinary teamwork in this particular mission, thereby eliminating the enemy and accomplishing the mission quickly and efficiently. Finally! They were learning to work together._

_"Ne, Sakura-chan! Let's go out for some ramen when we get home!" Naturally, she turned down his invitation and returned to her one-sided conversation with Sasuke. Naruto smiled through the hurt he felt. No matter. In time, he would someday gain his two goals in life: the title of Hokage and the love of Haruno Sakura._

_

* * *

_

Sakura heaved a particularly heavy sigh, waking Naruto from his reverie.

"You OK?" A concerned look

"Just thinking. I can still remember when we were still Genins...how I "loved" Sasuke...how I always ignored you..."

"The past is the past, Sakura-chan. We're together now, and that's all that matters," Naruto said, nuzzling her neck. Sensations coursed through her body as she giggled and embraced him. Yes, this is the man she loved.

_Natatandaan mo pa ba nung una tayong nagkakilala  
Medyo bata pa tayo noon pero kung iisipin ganun pa rin ngayon  
Nasa puso pa rin kita hindi ka na mabubura  
Pangako sa iyo sasama ko san man patungo_

_

* * *

_

_She sat on the ground crying while trying to withstand the cruel jeers of the kids around her._

_"Haha, Big-forehead girl!"_

_"What a freak!"_

_"Hey, let's throw stones at her to see if it's hard enough!"_

_More tears came as she braced for the oncoming barrage of stones and words. However, none came. Her surprised eyes opened to see, through her tears, a blonde kid standing between her and the hostile crowd and taking a stone, meant for her, to his head._

_"Hey, ya bunch of losers! You're nothing but a bunch of cowards ganging up on a girl! She's just human like you!" he led them away from her. He then became the receptacle of their anger. They ganged up on Naruto and left him on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises. He was wincing in pain as he got up. Sakura fussed over his injuries, then shyly bowed and thanked him. Naruto flashed a wide grin and loudly brushed off the physical pain, saying that "it'll take more than that to hurt Uzumaki Naruto". Then, as if the situation was scripted, they grinned at each other simultaneously._

_

* * *

_

Sakura crushed Naruto in a bear hug as she inhaled his scent. She doesn't deserve him. So how come she was the one who ended up with the Hokage? He has done so much for her while she treated him like crap! This was too much for her...

Naruto returned the crushing hug and kissed her deeply. "Sakura-koi…I love you. I love you so much. I don't care what you did to me before...I don't care about your past. I've already forgiven you…because I love you," he whispered softly in her ear, as if reading her thoughts, his ocean blue eyes reflecting warmth and care.

_Kahit parang wala na tayong dadaanan pa  
At kahit na parang hindi na tayo nagsasama  
Hindi mo lang alam hindi kita pababayaan  
Asahan mong hindi kita iiwan kailan man_

_

* * *

_

_Naruto sat with Sakura on a stone bench in the park. He had just finished comforting her yet again. She was still hurting over Sasuke. He kept rejecting her love again and again, rather tactlessly at that._

_Why couldn't she see that he wasn't the one for her? Why so quixotic? Couldn't she see that she's just harming herself…and him? Surely love couldn't be so overpowering to the extent of impairing one's judgment and sense!_

_She hopes that one day, Sasuke will see her effort, how she tried to get to him. She hopes that one day, his mask of indifference will finally give away to love and a change of heart, that all the effort will bear fruit._

_That'll be the day._

_Her infatuation (read: obsession) is only causing her tunnel vision. Nothing else._

_She doesn't see how she hurts him whenever he sees her crying, whenever he comforts her. It's all at his expense. The one that you love comes to you for advice regarding her crush, which is your rival not just in love, but also in everything. Every single tear shed for that bastard took away an ounce of life from Naruto._

_Naruto tightened his grip on Sakura's shoulder and gazed into her eyes. "Sakura-chan, please...just don't let it get to you. Sometimes, people don't mean it when they hurt others…"_

_"But sometimes they do," she interrupted._

_Their eyes met and locked. Naruto found himself slowly getting closer, but Sakura drew back. "Naruto...I-I'm sorry. I...I still belong to Sasuke..." With that, she got up and ran, never looking back at him._

_It isn't fair, is it? The bastard does it to her, she does it to him...it's a vicious cycle. And who knows? He might be doing the same thing, albeit unknowingly, to others (yes, he is )..._

_He smiled sadly as he watched her form fading in the distance. "Sakura-chan, how can you be so blind?" he whispered, as tears started to fall, no one to comfort him in turn._

_Sakura sighed as she tossed another empty Styrofoam cup into the trash. Her job at the hospital is really taking a toll on her. Caffeine may be an effective solution, but in the long run, it could lead to problems in her health. She, a medic-nin, of all people should know that._

_She stared at the ceiling, recalling what happened the past week. Naruto comforted her again, and tried to get a kiss, but she rejected him yet again...but afterwards, Sasuke rejected her harshly yet again, this time not hesitating to add some cutting words to tell her off. That was the last straw. It was then that she decided to throw him out of her life and get over him, no matter what._

_She finally decided to live her life and let it revolve it around other stuff, like work or her friends, or...or...N-_

_Suddenly, a shock of yellow caught her eye...Naruto? She went out to the lobby to discover to her horror, nurses hauling a critically injured, bloody, and half conscious Naruto onto a stretcher._

_Sitting beside Naruto, Sakura tried hard to stop her tears from falling._

_Apparently, he was caught in an ambush during a mission. He accomplished the mission and killed them all, but not without sustaining substantial damage. They took care of him, and he is expected to recover in a few days. Sakura volunteered to take care of him._

_'Naruto...what would have happened if you didn't make it?' The thought alone was too much to bear. Yes, she does like him. There, she said it. She was too stupid to see that she was hurting him each time she pines for Sasuke. She has been doing to him what Sasuke did to her._

_She broke down and cried on his sleeping form on the bed, the guilt too great for her to bear. Her back heaving, she apologized to him again and again._

_"N-Naruto...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! Though we have remained friends for years, I was too blind to care for your feelings. I've finally given up on Sasuke. He rejected me again, Naruto. That was the last straw. I've been having feelings for you for some time now, but I kept sticking to Sasuke...and I'm so sorry for that... You might not want to forgive me...but know that I'm ready to be yours...I always have. Forgive me for suppressing my feelings. I love you..."_

_"Hmm...quite rude of you to disturb a sleeping patient, don't you think?" Naruto's quiet, amused voice interrupted her. She looked up at him in surprise. He's not expected to wake up for another day! His sleepy face now wore an amused expression at her bewilderment, but frowned at the sight of her tears and swollen eyes._

_"Sakura..."_

_Her hand slapped his face, and then his still hurting body was crushed in an embrace. Sakura cried and laughed at the same time, burrowing into his shoulder. "You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I'm so glad you're alright...What if..." After a brief silence, "I'm so sorry, Naruto- "_

_"It's alright. I heard it all before...and I want you to know that I've already forgiven you years ago. I understood. Sometimes, people don't mean it when they hurt others." The words echoed in her head. Those were the words he told her back at the park a few days ago. She was so foolish! The one for her had been beside her all along. Her forehead touched his and their eyes locked on each other. "Naruto, I love you."_

_"Me too, Sakura-Chan. Me too."_

_

* * *

_

Sakura stirred from the long silent embrace the husband and wife shared, and cupped his face and gazed deep into his eyes. "I don't deserve you," she muttered. "Shh...I should be the one saying that. God knows how much you mean to me."

She snuggled close to him, hugging him tight. "I love you, Naruto-kun...don't you ever leave me."

Naruto kissed her slowly before replying, "I'll be there for you, my love...I always have."

_Wag kang mag-alala hindi ako mawawala  
Wag kang mag-alala palagi mo akong kasama_


End file.
